Cheering Up Family Is What We Do Best
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise' story "Cheered Up By Tickles". Cassie still feels bad about earlier and so it's up to some aliens, Rachel, and her sister to help the young girl feel better. :)


**This story is the sequel to guestsurprise's story "Cheered Up By Tickles". Cassie belongs to guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **Cheering Up Family Is What We Do Best**

Rachel and Sasha hadn't let Cassie up and Rachel pulled out her Plumber's badge. "Hey, bro. Sasha and I need your help," she said into the communicator.

"I'll be right there," said the person on the other end and after a moment, Swampfire came in along with his older brother, Ultimate Swampfire.

Having not met the ultimate Methanosian, Cassie's eyes went wide with fear, something the tree-like alien saw. "So this is the little girl you told me about, bro?" He asked.

"The same one," said Swampfire with a smile as some vines stretched out from his back and tied gently around Cassie's wrists and ankles. "I've got her, girls."

Rachel and Sasha got up and Sasha went to go find Whampire while Rachel stayed with the two Methanosian brothers. Cassie struggled, but Swampfire didn't let her go. "Not so fast, kiddo," he said with a chuckle.

"Word reached us that you were upset that you thought you had hurt Rachel earlier," said Ultimate Swampfire. "And even though she told you that you hadn't, you didn't believe her."

"And you're still having trouble believing her," said Swampfire. "So, Rachel called us earlier to be ready in case she needed our help."

Ultimate Swampfire motioned to Swampfire to place the bound teenager on the couch, which he did. The tree-like alien then kneeled down by the couch and summoned some vines out of his back too. "She also told us that the only way to convince you was to tickle you," he said with a grin.

"And I haven't tickled you in a long time, kiddo," the swamp-like alien said.

"Where is she most ticklish, Swampfire?" Ultimate Swampfire asked.

"Her stomach," his younger brother answered. "But she's really ticklish on her other tickle spots too."

Cassie looked at the tree-like alien with fear and he gently cupped the left side of her face with a gentle hand. "Hey, do you trust my brother?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Then you can trust me, kiddo," he said, very gently pinching her cheek. "I won't hurt you."

"Why don't you get her stomach, brother, and I'll get her feet?" Swampfire suggested.

Cassie didn't get a chance to protest as Ultimate Swampfire wiggled his fingers gently into her stomach while Swampfire tickled her feet with his hands and some vines. The result was instant.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The tree-like alien chuckled. "You weren't kidding, Rachel," he said. "She's just as ticklish as some of the other children."

"Yes, she is," Rachel said in agreement.

Whampire then came in with Sasha beside him. "I see you started already," said the Vladat. "May I join in?"

The Methanosian brothers nodded and Cassie looked up at Whampire pleadingly as he rested his hands gently on her shoulders. "Sorry, kiddo," he said to her. "But you know I can't pass up a chance to tickle you."

She felt his fingers wiggle into her neck and ears and she giggled before laughing very loudly when Ultimate Swampfire began blowing raspberries into her stomach.

"AAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She giggled out.

"I can see that," Ultimate Swampfire said with a chuckle as one of his vines tickled Cassie's belly button and she squealed, especially where he kept tickling her stomach and belly button with both his hands and vines and blew raspberries into her stomach at the same time. Whampire had followed the tree-like alien's lead and began blowing raspberries into Cassie's neck and tickling her neck and ears with his hands at the same time. Swampfire had his vines tickle Cassie's feet more while he tickled her knees with his hands.

Rachel chuckled as she heard the teenager squeal louder before her laughter began to get softer. "Okay, guys, you better give her a breather before she loses her voice," she said.

The three instantly stopped, allowing Cassie to catch her breath. Rachel then came up to her. "Do you believe me now, Cassie?" She asked.

The young girl looked sad and Rachel placed a hand on the young girl's shoulders, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Honey, you've got to stop blaming yourself for little accidents like that," she said, her voice taking a note of concern. "The one thing I don't like seeing besides a member of my family getting hurt, is that any child living here becomes afraid and thinks someone is mad at them or will hurt them over little things."

"She's right," said Whampire. "None of us like seeing that either. It fills us with sadness."

As he said that, he began gently stroking Cassie's head and she trustingly leaned her head into his hand. Swampfire released her and Ultimate Swampfire stood up, reaching a hand out to Cassie, who took it and let him help her up. She looked up at Rachel, who gave her a reassuring smile and held her arms open to the young girl.

Cassie instantly went over to Rachel and felt her aunt pull her into a loving hug and she felt Rachel begin rubbing her back. "Feeling better, honey?" She asked with a smile.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah," she said softly.

Rachel nodded too and then gently turned the teenager around to look at the three aliens behind her. "Ultimate Swampfire just got back from a two-week mission," said the older woman with a smile. "Why don't you welcome him home?"

Smiling, Cassie went up to the tree alien and hugged him and he returned the hug. "Thank you, little one," he said with a smile. "Swampfire told me a lot about you and it's nice to finally meet my niece face-to-face."

Cassie grinned. "It's nice to meet you too, Uncle Ultimate Swampfire," she said.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully. "So, you didn't answer your aunt's question yet, kiddo," he said gently.

She smiled and turned to Rachel. "Yes, I believe you, Aunt Rachel," she said.

"That's good," said the older woman before looking over at her sister. "Is everything ready?"

Sasha nodded. "Is what ready?" Ultimate Swampfire asked.

Whampire chuckled. "Rachel and Sasha put together a feast to welcome you home, old friend," he said. "And I don't know about you, but I'm getting a bit hungry."

Cassie giggled. "Because you love Aunt Sasha and Aunt Rachel's cooking," she said with a grin.

"Well, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Sasha said.

"Very true," said Rachel. "So, shall we go eat?"

Cassie felt two hands on her waist and felt herself being lifted up until she was set on Ultimate Swampfire's shoulders. "Lead the way," he said as they headed for the dining room and Cassie wrapped her arms around Ultimate Swampfire's neck to not only hold on, but to hug him. "Welcome home, Uncle Ultimate Swampfire," she said.

"Thanks, kiddo," he said as he lifted her off his shoulders and pulled her into a warm hug that she instantly accepted, resting her head trustingly on his shoulder, feeling much better and happier than she had been feeling earlier.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
